efap_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
MauLer
MauLer, also known as "Long Man" is a YouTuber whose videos mainly deal with criticism of film, television and video games. He is also one of the hosts of EFAP. MauLer is well known for his very long review videos intricately dissecting bad films and television and for arguing in favor of objectivity in art, often drawing distinction between the objective qualities of a work and one's subjective enjoyment of a work in his reviews. His most popular videos including his several hour long three hour review of The Last Jedi and his reviews of episodes four through six/the finale of Game of Thrones Season 8. Appearance MauLer is a Long Man - a type of Homo sapiens able to elongate themselves to a massive degree, because of it his skin sometimes can't handle it giving him skeletal appearance. Under his garniture he hides his 4 tentacles which are being used mostly when MauLer goes berserk or just for intimidation. Aside from his mentioned previously garniture he wears his trademark gas mask, a red tie, white shirt and black boots. He speaks with a light welsch accent but he is able to talk like americans or go full-Wales mode. Due to being a Long Man he is young by their standards - after centuries he is 26 in human years. Personality MauLer can be seen as the most civil out of the EFAP hosts, he usually moderates debates, is open to discussions and is against any form of harassment. Due to this he is often seen as the de facto leader of EFAP. He always is trying to be objective and provides evidence to his points which can lead him to be hated by many, one of this factor were his reviews of liked by the Massives property like TLJ, Dark Souls II or Captain Marvel. He is often attacked the most by lies, accusations of being a Nazi due to knowing people or being too long. With that being said MauLer can act very inresponsible like getting drunk in a matter of hours causing laughing a the Isle of man flag, ignoring people or just being mean to others. His biggest sins are his tangens. Welshman also has a soft side for Aydin, they bonded pretty quickly over Buffy and the Queen Elizabeth II, for her he was willing to betray Wolf, Rags and E;R during the war with TGBP. History Pre-EFAP MauLer was born 11 000 years before the 10th Age of Reclamation, as he still remembers when Goliath was simply known as "The". As a kid he went to the wrong alley was almost choked to death by a Pineapple, giving him a live long distain for the fruit. At some poimt he and his sisters started watching Buffy, making it his favorite tv-show and met SmilerAI. In 2014 he made his first youtube series about Amnesia, Soma, Yooka Laylee, Resident Evil 7 and his Dark Souls II response - a great battle agaisnt HBomberGuy. During this time he also fought Joseph Anderson for the first time and met Fortea and Metal on twitch. At this time MauLer used to work at retail where he met a lot of weird people. In December 2017 he released his TLJ rage and shortly after his critique. Both of them gave him immense resources and due to it he met his future companions - Wolf (who Mauler sniped at before) and Rags. The trio started hanging out. Midway through the 2018 they encountered Jarred Genesis and alongside Wolf they battled The Not-So-Great-Debate-Guy, who was Wolf's previous follower and Just Write. Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Powers and Abilities * Stretching out -Long Man's signature move, he can stretch himself as much as he wants. * Leadership - Long Man cares about his peers and army like a family and they follow him if they can. * Creation of Long content - he can last for hours with little energy waste. * Swordmanship - he can use sword like weapons. * Strenght - he can match most enemies * Speed - he can react to many defenses or attacks in seconds * Intelligence -he can provide arguments and evidence on a whimp. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Unbridled Rage: Rants about something for 40–140 minutes. *Unbridled Praise: Praises something for around 40–140 minutes. *Critique: Critiques something for upwards of 5 hours. Trivia * Whether he can strech his penis or not is unknown. * He is one of the oldest beings that are currently alive, which include aside from him and his family: Phred the Cosmic Chicken, Goliath, Maj0r Lee, Dadald, Tonald and Madea. Category:Hosts Category:YouTubers Category:Males Category:Wales